Fury in Her Head
by FennyTehRogue
Summary: With everything gone, what's left? [Takes Place after the events of Polarized. If people like this, I may continue it with better writing, this was just a thought I wanted to get out.]


[AN: Using the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending. You've been warned. My version of what happened after that ending.]

It was rather lucky that the pair had found a roadside motel to stay in for the evening… Max had called her mother earlier in the day to tell her she was fine and her and Chloe had made it out safe and sound from the destroyed Arcadia Bay. Her parents had wired them money on Max's card until they could either come get both of them themselves or buy them plane tickets to Seattle. Either way, it was a calm moment nonetheless.

The punk and the photographer hadn't been talking much since leaving the ruins of what was once their lives… There wasn't much to say, in all honesty. Max had sacrificed absolutely EVERYTHING to the punk with flashy blue locks. It was a calm, understanding silence though, not an awkward ebb was felt. But, eventually, Chloe grew weary of this, and decided to speak.

"Hey, Max…" Her blue orbs glanced over at the tired girl beside her. She, for lack of better phrasing, looked like shit. Hair disheveled, bags underneath her light blue eyes… This tore Chloe apart to see her savior like this… Poor Max looked as if she was waging a personal war in Hell with herself, which was rightly so, considering the utter Hell that she had been under… And the choice Max made, all for Chloe…

Chloe shook the thoughts right away immediately. That wasn't important right now. Talking to Max was. But, Max didn't reply, she looked to be in her own thoughts. Slowly, Chloe placed her left hand on Max's bare shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Max… You alright in there?"

Max's gaze flickered over to the older, taller female. Her voice, while mildly on edge, still calm and reassuring. "I'm… I'm fine. Don't worry. " Furrowing her brow, Chloe moved from hanging her legs off the king sized bed, to sitting cross legged upon it and turning Max around to completely face her.

"Max, talk to me. I'm hella worried about you… You can't close up on me." Chloe was firm but gentle with her partner in time. But, what came next saddened her to her core. Max released a soft breath, then looked that punk girl dead in the eyes, blue on blue. Her voice turned from calm to shaky in seconds.

"Chloe, I'm afraid." Max spoke softly and low. It was a simple reply, so Chloe pressed on.

"Of what? I'm here, you're here. We're going to Seattle in the next couple days… We're going to be starting a new life, together, dude. And nothing is gonna break us the fuck apart, never again. " The punk was firm, just realizing that both her hands were on Max's thin shoulders now.

"Chloe… I'm afraid that this… This right now is just one big dream and I'm gonna wake up in Jefferson's class or the Dark Room again and I… " The photographer's eyes began to water slightly as she looked upon Chloe's features, oh God, she looked so hopeless, like she was still in utter Hell. Chloe pulled the smaller girl's body close and tight to her own, face buried in a mess of brown hair.

"Max, this is real. I'm here with you, I'm always gonna be here, with you… Shhh…" The smaller girl began to sob against Chloe's chest, clinging to her like she was all she had left… And in a way, she was, wasn't she? Aside from Max's family, of course. She moved her head to press a gentle kiss to Max's temple, pressing their foreheads together. She moved her fingers to wipe her tears away. "Max, I love you, you know that? You never have to be afraid again, or worried, or anything like that. You've had my back for so long, Super Max. … Can I take the cape for awhile?" Max's teary eyed gaze looked deep into the face of the punk girl she had sacrificed everything for, who held her so tight in this very forward so slow, she pressed her soft lips to Chloe's… It was a small kiss, nothing deep or extremely passionate... It was there, a kiss of how she felt about that blue haired punk girl. And that was enough, better than any photo, better than any word.


End file.
